burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Burnout Revenge)
Burnout Revenge features 8 locations from around the world, 4 are located in the USA, 2 in Europe and 2 in Asia. Altogether there are 13 tracks which can be done either Forward or Reversed. Some tracks such as Eastern Bay have alternate tracks. Each location features every event across all 10 ranks. Each location also has representing vehicles. These can be indicated in the location intro videos as well as from the car's license plate. =USA= Motor City Once known as the Automotive Capital of the world in the 60's but now is a rusting maze of alleyways, docks, and construction sites. Motor City features a Short and Long circuit. Based on Detroit, Michigan. This location's signature vehicles include the Factory M-Type, Factory R, Etnies Racer, and Stock C. Sunshine Keys A space age steel and glass skyscraper paradise of Islands and Mainland with a super fast highway straight across the islands. Despite the highway through the city, Sunshine Keys is a popular relaxing tourist location. Sunshine Keys features just a single Long circuit. Based on Tampa Bay and Miami, Florida. This location's signature vehicles include the Tuned M-Type, Tuned R, Custom Classic, and SUV C. Lone Peak Located within the long stretching forests of North America is Lone Peak. A simple logging community with curvy country roads featuring winding shortcuts alongside a railway and small trailer parks. Lone Peak features only a Long circuit. Based on Montana. This location's signature vehicles include the Custom M-Type, Custom R, Hot Rod, Mobile Diner, and 4X4 C. Angel Valley Found on the west coast is Angel Valley, a city known for its gridlock traffic and polluted streets. Angel Valley features winding roads in the hills to the city streets and narrow alleyways onto the traffic-clogged highway and tight storm drains. Angel Valley only features a Long circuit. Based on Los Angeles, California. This location's signature vehicles include the Modified M-Type, Modified R, Low Rider, and Utility C. =Europe= Eternal City Known as the Eternal City for a reason, Eternal City has some of the most dangerous roads on the Revenge World Tour. With arches, pillars, and stairways there is every and any opportunity to crash but more importantly, score a takedown. Eternal City features 90-degree corners along almost the entire breadth of the circuits except for the tight hairpin in the middle of the city. Eternal City features both a Short and Long circuit. Based on Rome, Italy. This location's signature vehicles include the Works M-Type, Works R, Euro Classic LM, and Compact C. White Mountain White Mountain is a snow covered peak overlooking a small village at its base. White Mountain is known for its tight high-speed bends and its dangerous bridges. The long mountain roads are narrow until they reach a bend, upon which they open up giving any burner the chance to drift there way up and down the mountain at top speed. White Mountain features only a Long circuit. Based on Geneva, Switzerland. This location's signature vehicles include the Prototype M-Series, Prototype R, Criterion Racer GT, and Saloon C. =Asia= Central Route A bustling urban centre in China. Known for its long straight and tram lines, Central Route has also known for its alley shortcuts which offer excellent chances for Vertical Takedowns. Central Route has large amounts of traffic which mainly consists of Tuk-Tuks but not entirely. It is also known for its Trams. Central Route features both a Short and Long circuit. Based on Hong Kong. This location's signature vehicles include the Limited M-Type, Limited R, EA Racer GT, Classic Crasher C170, and Off Road C. Eastern Bay Eastern Bay is the only location on the Revenge World Tour that consists entirely of Highways. All of Eastern Bay's circuits run along the same stretches of road but each takes a different route at an intersection. Each circuit features different shortcuts and dangerous along it, sometimes the circuit will run along oncoming traffic for a short period or feature a short cut across a junction full of gridlocked traffic. Eastern Bay features 3 circuits; Long, Lower Link and Upper Link. Based on Tokyo, Japan. This location's signature vehicles include the Criterion M-Type, Criterion R, Nixon Special, and Sport C. Category:Locations